Black and White
by Rika23onROOF
Summary: WHITE ARC STARTS: Their feelings continue to grow after years pass. The trials they've face together made them closer and together, their inseparable. 1/4 complete. Black arc COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

**Black and White**

**by Rika**

**Prologue**

"People have two sides residing within them, Light and Dark. But what happens if these two sides split apart?"

-

-

-

-

Sounds of footsteps echo throughout the empty hallway, following the path of the red carpet. There were torches on opposite side of the stone wall each with antique designs not found on Earth. The slow pace of a woman and a girl of nine came to an abrupt stopped in front of a large wooden oak door.

Without warning, the door creak opened and luminous light emits from the large chamber within. The source was coming from thousands of candlesticks pilling neatly around the room. Cool air passed through the little girl making her shudder, she pulled up her white tattered shirt to get more warmth but the holes and shreds made it impossible. Not to mention the visible scars and bruises still fresh on her flesh.

She gazed at the room, the floor was made from marble tile, and there were huge windows with tattered red curtains circling around the room. An air of mystery and death linger the surrounding room indicating the presence of a killer. At the furthers end of the chamber was a King's chair with red curtains almost closing the vision of a person sitting clumsily on the golden majestic chair.

She couldn't see the person's face clearly even if she focuses her eyes. The woman grabbed the child beside her roughly and dragged her to the front. The girl didn't struggle nor flinched at the pain she felt. She was already used to the tortures and beating of this woman, it was a miracle that she survived every beating unlike her other sisters. Clones. All of them die due to the extensive amount of training and beating this woman gave, in fact it wasn't a training to her. It was more like her personal enjoyment in torturing her along with her sisters.

When they were closed to the king's seat, the woman practically threw the girl not far from the small steps of platform.

The person sitting on the chair shifted slightly. The girl could feel the cold and murderous eyes looking on her. It made her stopped breathing and her mind went blank.

"Is this the only clone that could survive your wrath, Precia-san?" the voice said, which was surprisingly sounds like a little girl.

The fallen girl, blond with burgundy eyes slowly lifted her head and stared blankly at the person sitting in front. She still couldn't see this person figure since she was enveloped by the darkness of the curtains.

"Yes, this 'thing' manage to survive but her magic and linker core is far too weak. We cannot use it in battles since she might fall in anytime. Do you want me to dispose of her?" Precia looked disgusted at the blond girl.

"Now, now Precia-san. You shouldn't be rough on my little creation over there." said a new voice, a male with long silver hair tie in a low ponytail appeared behind them. His white lab coat made him looked like a scientist.

Precia glared at the figure, "This thing is under my care Jail, and I can do whatever I want with it."

Jail shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should always take care of you're own tools well Precia-san. Who knows, one day that 'thing' might bite you back."

Before the arguments heated up, the girl sitting on the king's chair clapped her hands.

"Now, now. No need to fight with each other. Both of you are here to report to me about you're own progress remember. Please continue with it Jail-san. After that I'll be listening to your needs Precia-san." the childish voice said.

Jail cleared his throat, "My pleasure then."

"Project FATE has been progressing slowly as we speak. We are now entering stage three of the project."

Everything was progressing according to their plans. The true aim of this project was well hidden amongst the affiliates of TSAB and only the leader knew of its true objective. Precia and Jail simply followed orders from her. First stage was cloning; producing clones of Jail Scaglietti and Precia Testerossa were the first steps in initiating the project. Then they create fake memories imbedded within them and send these two clones to another dimension to collect data of Jewel seeds and Lost Logia. That stage was complete when the Precia Testerossa clone was found dead not far from the castle few months later, along with a child enclosed in a crystal tube, and the other clone, Jail Scaglietti, transmission signal suddenly disable, indicating that he was being caught or killed.

But that wasn't important anymore since they had more than enough data. The next stage, Stage two was the relocating and extraction of Jewel Seeds found in Al-Hazard. This was fairly difficult and it took almost a year to complete it. Al-Hazard was a very large continent with various magic creatures lurking around. Majority of them won't hesitate to attack no matter if their of the same kind or not. Their army of mages wasn't their primary concern since Jail could create endless of humanoid mage. In fact the entire castle's maids were made by him.

Next was stage three, which was the awakening of the Book of Darkness, one of the most powerful artifacts across dimension. After the entity known as Reinforce, named by the Book of Darkness master, Jail and Precia took the liberty in making an identical copy of it with Jail's invention. Their leader then makes the final decision and soon, their own Reinforce was created by their leader's magic. This new and improve Reinforce, now serve their leader which she usually called her Meister.

The third stage however, "We have also collected all the Jewel seeds located in Al-Hazard. What's left now is the Jewel seeds that exist in another dimension. The amount of jewel seeds needed is 989 000, after collecting everything, we can proceed to stage four without any problems."

"Another dimension...Jail-san about that-"

"Yes, I've already investigated the specific locations of the jewel seeds where my clone once dwells. There are possible three locations and this includes Mid-Childa, Belka and Earth."

The figure sitting on the King's chair smiled happily, "As expected from you Jail-san. Prepare your drones and send them, we need to complete the project a soon as we can."

Jail nodded.

"Now Precia-san, are you sure you can't strengthen and enhance 'it's' linker core and magic? I'm sure with some training and medicines, we can make it a perfect weapon." the girl asked.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. This specimen has a blind right eye. It's not perfect enough to be you're guardian."

"Not perfect...a failure creation I suppose." Jail said.

The wooden oak door suddenly opened and a female of long grey hair walked in. Her black wings fluttered behind her.

"Meister" she spoke, ignoring everyone gazed except one.

The girl sitting on the chair stared at the woman setting her right elbow on the arms chair, then lean her face to her open palm hand. "Reinforce-san, have you complete your mission."

The woman nodded, "The Northern part of the TSAB army has been annihilated. But judging by their movement, they are now preparing for counterattack to Al-Hazard."

Jail laughed, "Are they stupid, they will only walk to their own death soon."

"Fools, they will die under my wrath." Precia said.

The girl, being called Meister giggled, "If that so, lets have some fun with TSAB. Jail-san, Precia-san, Reinforce-san, please do the honors."

Precia was about to say something but the Meister cut her off, "Precia-san, if you no longer need this 'thing', then I'll have her. I think I know what to do with her."

Precia nodded hesitated and the three adults exited the room preparing for war once again. The chamber was silent as two kids stare each other. The Meister was still enveloped in darkness, hence the blond couldn't see her figure clearly.

"You're name, what's you're name? I can't call you 'it' or 'thing' forever." the dark figure asked.

The blond who was still sprawled on the floor looked down. She never did have any name except her serial number, 9872.

"I see, you don't have a name yet. Precia-san really ought to name you first before giving you away like that so easily."

Silence was the response. She didn't want to talk to the mysterious figure. She could tell by her childish voice that this was girl was at an age of ten or eleven. But the aura emitting from this 'little girl' didn't suit her voice at all. It was heavy making her harder to breathe, cold making her shuddered and deadly thinking that her stares could kill her anytime.

"Let see, what shall I name you?"

Her childish voice made her even more scarred. It was different compare to Precia. When it comes to the woman, she was scarred of getting hurt. But for the girl in front of her, each words she spat out and in each movement she made, made her feel small and aware of the death she was facing. Ironically, this was the only time she fear her own death.

There was a small thud, indicating the dark figure jumped off the golden chair. The blond hair girl tried to stay strong, but her heart race with accelerating speed.

"I know,"

The sound of descend footstep from the small platform made the girl wanted to run away but she couldn't as she felt the gazed paralyzed her every movement. Soon the footsteps stopped right in front of the blond. Red eyes carefully looked up only to meet a hand reaching out for her. Tilting her head slightly, she was met with slate blue eyes with brown hair tie to a pigtail.

"I'll name you Fate."

Silence. Stunned. It didn't feel at all. The murderous aura vanishes as soon as she stared at the child face. All the fear she felt disappears replacing a feeling she never knew she had, happy, relief and gratitude.

"Fate..." the blond girl muttered in disbelieved. In fact it was fate that she was created by Jail, it was fate that manage to survive all the tortures and beating from Precia. And it was fate that brought her here and meet the girl in front of her.

"Yes, Fate. Now, take my hand and fly with me. Because starting today, you will serve me and only me, Fate."

"You..." Fate reached up to her hand, the girl pulled Fate up, she was a few inch shorter than Fate.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

The girl giggled, Fate was far beyond confused now. This girl was acting like a normal ten year old. But few minutes ago she was acting like a commander discussing about battle strategies. Not to mention the three of them, Jail, Precia and Reinforce respected and fear her at the same time.

"My name is Nanoha, but most people always call me the **Black Devil**."

-

-

-

-

**10 years later, Al-Hazard, red field.**

Dead body counts kept increasing at each passing minutes. The screams of death and pain erupted all over the bloody field. Blood splattered, collected in a pool of crimson mud. Armies of white mage fought against those who wore black. But in the end, it was much clearer who won this battle. The army of white mage continued to struggle but no matter how hard they tried, what magic they used, the humanoid mage never stop their assault.

Cold blue eyes gaze over the field of dead bodies. Her brown pigtail hair fluttered gently by the still and cool wind. Her black barrier jacket was stain with blood and dirt. A cruel smile plastered on her face. Her left hand held a pink and gold staff, her device, Raising heart.

"Nanoha."

A familiar voice called from the shadows behind her, Nanoha turned and waved at the figure approaching her.

"Fate-chan, have you finish you're task?"

The sweet but cruel voice said to the black figure. Fate stopped a few feet from her.

"Yes, Reinforce and her army will eliminate the remaining survivors."

Voice void of emotion, eyes filled with emptiness. The white clock that was also stains with blood and dirt, fluttered behind her as the wind blow gently. Her right hand held a black axe, her device, Bardiche.

"I see. That's good then."

Blue eyes closed and turn back to face the battle field. Her smile never left her face.

"Fate-chan." she called out.

"Yes?"

"Come here."

As obedient as ever, Fate walked to Nanoha side. Nanoha's warm hand grasped Fate's cold skin. The contact made Fate shivered and soon relaxed. No matter how many times they hold hand or held each other in an embraced, she would never get tired of it.

"Stay with me for a while." Nanoha whispered softly.

Fate nodded. I will stay beside you forever and ever, Nanoha.

The battle cries below them continued, Nanoha simply looked at them with her usual sleepy eyes. But Fate knew better. Nanoha was actually observing the magic level of the TSAB mage, to see whether any of them can entertain her.

They stood in silence for awhile, the voices below them slowly died down one by one. The smell of corps and blood lingered around them making anyone felt disgusted that they could vomit anytime soon.

But Fate didn't mind any of it. As long as Nanoha was beside her, she didn't care.

"Nanoha Takamachi."

Nanoha didn't turn, Fate looked over her shoulder. It was a group of TSAB mage, each caring their magic staff and aimed it at the two black figure.

"Under the name of Time-Space Administration Bureau, you are to come with us and-"

He couldn't finish his words due to Fate intense glare, Nanoha chuckled as she released her grasped from Fate's hand.

"Fate-chan, I'm tired. Finish them off for me please."

Fate knew Nanoha was lying, she wasn't tired. She never will. Nanoha was very powerful, more powerful than Precia, Jail, Reinforce and herself. Nanoha was the type to watch rather than participate. But even so, she would always comply to her wish.

"Yes, Nanoha."

Fate readied her device, "Bardiche."

_[Yes Sir.]_

Bardiche reload one cartridge and the battle axe soon turns into a scythe, the blade made out of electricity.

_[Hakken form!]_

It didn't take long for Fate to finish things off. She simply rushed through them and slice without holding back. For the span of ten years, Nanoha had personally taught her magic. She was more of an apprentice to Nanoha but she wasn't. In fact she was her guardian, her bodyguard, someone who would gladly throw their life just for her. Four was down, left with three mage. One of the TSAB mage held his hand forward, summoning blue electricity while the others transformed their device into spears, the blade showing crackling blue electricity. Fate didn't waste anymore time as she slashed the one conducting the spell then swung it fully until she cut two of the TSAB mage in half. The last one grinned as he saw his chance and drove his spear directly at fate's head. She barely dodged it and a thin line of scratch was left on her right cheek. She quickly grabbed his throat and with full force snapped his bone.

Nanoha heard the sound of fighting behind her. The howling of pain, snapping of bones and cutting of flesh. To her that sound was like a musical instrument playing in a perfect rythem.

Fate appeared again beside her. Bardice return to its normal mode.

The small scratch on her right cheek left a small trail of blood falling down.

"Oh dear, since when did Fate-chan get so clumsy." Nanoha raised her eyebrows, it was a rare sight to her seeing her Fate getting a small cut.

Fate looked down, suddenly feel uncomfortable under the girls gazed.

"Now don't look like that."

She felt a hand under her chin, lifting her head to meet the cold blue gaze.

"Its just a little cut right. No need to be ashamed of."

Silence.

"Useless."

Nanoha and Fate turned. Precia Testerossa stood not far from the now disfigured corpses.

"Even if its a little, carelessness like that will only lead to death. You won't be able to protect her when the time comes."

Burgundy eyes became furious, Fate held up her Bardiche as if wanting to fight Precia.

"Enough already, both of you."

Nanoha walked towards Precia, Fate lowered her device.

"But Precia-san is right though. You shouldn't get so careless again Fate. You could lose your life, and I could lose my knight in black armor."

Fate only nodded as she followed Nanoha.

The sound of burning crackled behind them.

Cries of help and pain ceased.

Mages of TSAB started to retreat once again at their utter defeat.

Nanoha smiled to herself.

The cold but at the same time sweet smile that made Fate's heart skip a beat.

There was only one thing that could describe the eyes that Nanoha shown.

Cruelty.

Even so, Fate continued to protect her, to serve her.

Because Nanoha gave her reason to continue on living.

-

-

-

-

**to be continue**

* * *

**Chapter Preview:-**

"Nanoha."

Fate's voice echo at the large bathroom chamber. Her hair tie in a messy bun.

"Yes, Fate-chan."

Nanoha called back, her back leaned on Fate's front, her hair also tie in a messy bun.

"Is this really a good idea?"

There was splashed of water in the large tub occupied by the two individual.

Nanoha turned to look at her with the cold slate blue eyes.

"Are you doubting me now, Fate-chan?"

**Next Chapter:-** A New Enemy

**Chapter side note:-**

People should make note that this is not completely AU. The fact that Nanoha and Fate are evil is just part of the plan. I'll give you a bit surprise, there is actually more than one Nanoha and Fate in this story. So you know whose the evil one here.

'Black Devil' is opposite to Nanoha's 'White Devil'. Which means their personality is completely different with each other. Nanoha Takamachi is kind and caring while the Nanoha in Al-Hazard is cruel and sadistic. This Nanoha is also the ruler of Al-Hazard, she's more like a tyrant king. Both had the same attacks but the level of power is very different. I'll show you how different they are later.

That applies the same for Fate. Instead of caring for children, Fate is emotionless. Its almost the same as the Fate in the first season but more emotionless.

The existence of Precia Trestarossa and Jail is the same concept clone. That's right, they are the real Preacia and Jail with the exception of Fate.

Reinforce is a perfect copy of the real reinforce but was modified and improve by Nanoha herself.

Some of you may not remember what Al-Hazard is, it is an ancient capital of the magical worlds where lost technology are found scattered. Take note that there are a lot of dimension exist in MGLN, hence the TSAB that attack Al-Hazard is from a different dimension than the TSAB exist in MGLN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** **I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**A/N:** I apologize for several changes here which is not the same as the prologue chapter preview. But when I started to retype chapter 1, I've realized just how fast the story goes. I had my past experience in Fanfiction that one of my readers complains that my storyline is too fast. So I started to break things up and this is the results. Hope none of you don't mind. And also I notice a lot of you are confuse with my story, just read few more chapters to get the mystery solve.

* * *

**Black and White**

**by Rika**

-

-

-

**Chapter 1: Forest of Abyss**

-

-

-

Few days after the victory, peace reign upon Al-Hazard once again. Nanoha watched as Fate continued to destroy the drones that act as her target practice. Nanoha was sitting on one of an antique type of chair with her hands resting on the round grass table. Her warm tea was left untouched in front of her. The garden surrounding her was beautifully planted with various flowers from different dimension, sometimes from the Forest of Abyss not far from them.

The forest in Al-Hazard was limitless and deadly. No matter how far they go, there will always be green rotten trees everywhere. Few were fields, deserts, mountains and if they're lucky enough, they could find clean river. One of the common forests nearest to their castle was the Forest of Abyss. It was one of Nanoha's favorite places to stay and take a nape or to spend a quiet time with Fate.

It has been ten years since they first met, and those years had been very enjoyable and saddening.

Watching Fate grew stronger and more beautiful than ever. Her long gold hair running lose behind her back, the same as Nanoha let her. Though her right eye was still blind, Fate said that it was alright to leave it as it is.

Jail had came and informed her of the current number of jewel seeds in their possession. 72, 000 jewel seeds were currently under their care, few more to go. Nanoha expressed a disapproval expression at the results. They have been collecting jewels and she had to admit, it was very difficult. 989, 000 jewels could take a century to collect, not to mention the difficulty in finding it. The fun thing about it though was the battles going on, especially against TSAB. No matter how many different TSAB from different dimensions came to arrest them, Nanoha and her army of black mages will always destroy them.

Her powers were infinite, no one knew where the source of it came from. But her endless battles and overused of magic lead her body to weaken slightly. To avoid her body to overwork itself, Fate is needed to protect her every twenty-four hours. Originally, thousands of clones were made for a special mage army, much more powerful than the humanoid mage. But every time they succeed, the lifespan of one clone shorten to a certain degree that it wouldn't last a month.

"Fate-chan," she mumured.

Even if her voice was in the smallest volume, the lightning-mage could easily heard Nanoha's soft voice. With one last slashed, the last drones ceased its function and collapse on a yellow flower bed, electricity crackling from it before it burns. Fate came speeding down towards Nanoha in a second.

"Nanoha."

Nanoha smiled. This clone however was different then those she encountered. She didn't know why but she felt warm and fuzzy every time she looks at her. Nanoha stood up from her chair and reached out to touch Fate's once injured cheek. There was a small white bandage plastered on it by Nanoha the night after the battle.

"You've done well. I'm really proud of your improvement, Fate-chan."

Fate remained silent as she closed her eyes, feeling Nanoha's warm hand slowly rubbed the side of her face.

Her eyes widen in shocked as she felt moist lips touched her own.

Few seconds later, Nanoha broke away. The smile never leave her face.

"That is a reward from me to you."

Silence.

"Thank you." Fate mumured, clearly felt embarrassed. A small pink blushed formed on either side of her cheeks.

Nanoha giggled, "We need to see Jail-san. I need to discuss with him about my next plan."

Fate nodded. Her blue-white barrier jacket transform into a unique black medieval gown the same as Nanoha, but Nanoha was white.

They walked along the stone pathway with silence. The flowers planted around the garden area were mostly red and blue due to Nanoha's request. Red represents Fate's eyes while blue represents her own. The garden wasn't as big as the castle, it was enclose within the glass house and the maids water the flowers daily. Sometimes when Nanoha gets bored she would be the one who watered the flowers. There were also times when she train Fate, she found it more comfortable training within the Garden than outside the field. The glass walls and roof of this greenhouse was specifically made by Jail and power up by jewel seeds, hence its unbreakable.

When they've reached the exit door, Fate was quick to open the glass door for Nanoha. Cool air burst in the glass house but none of them care. Both exited the greenhouse and soon found themselves in a small forest. Two black mages guarding the garden nodded to Nanoha who nodded back. Feeling giddy herself, Nanoha took Fate's left hand and dragged her along the way towards the castle. Memories flashed back about ten years ago where they usually play along this path. Nanoha for the first time show her device which she called Raising Heart. It was a small red orb and with a few adjustments, she turns it into a necklace so she won't be worrying about losing it.

It was also that day when Fate received her device, Bardiche. A lightening element suited for Fate. She trained harder and harder for each passing days just to be strong. Strong enough to protect Nanoha, only her Nanoha.

-

-

-

-

**-10 years ago-**

_"Come on Fate-chan! I want to show you something!"_

_A ten year old Nanoha a.k.a the Black Devil ran along the path inside the Forest of Abyss, she waved at her friend, eyes closed and smile widen as she saw Fate trying to catch up with her. Not far behind her, a girl who was also ten but with blond hair and red eyes, panting slightly as she was running towards her 'Master'._

_"W-Wait Nanoha! D-Don't go alone, it's dangerous!"_

_Fate warned, but Nanoha giggled at her friend. She stopped on her track and turned to look at her so called 'Guardian', her smiled disappear and was replaced with one cold smile, her eyes opened slightly and Fate could swore that Nanoha was glaring at her._

_"You don't have to worry about me Fate-chan. You should be more worry about yourself since you're so weak." she said, her voice devoid of emotion but that child-like sound was still there._

_"Ah, s-sorry I didn't mean it-"_

_"It's alright Fate-chan, I understand that you're just worry about me." Nanoha cut in, her expression and voice suddenly turns back to normal._

_It was probably just Fate's imagination but something told her that Nanoha was a bit...off sometimes. Its as if she have two personalities switching actively inside her._

_"Follow me Fate-chan. I'm going to test you if you're worthy to become my guardian."_

_That made her snapped out of her trance. For a few days she always heard the word 'Guardian' here and there. Precia, Jail and even Reinforce thought she would never be the guardian. They were doubting her abilities but what to do since she was the only one to survive. She was angry, angry that no one believes in her. Angry at them for thinking she was weak and pathetic. She'll show them how powerful she is. Just wait._

_Fate walked beside Nanoha, making the brown pigtail hair girl smiled in delight. This was the only way to proof to them that she is reliable and capable of protecting Nanoha alone. Soon the two walked hand in hand, into the deepest part of the forest, the sun's ray fading away as it was blocked by a much thicker tree. Sounds of wild creatures lurking around made Fate feel more alerted of her surrounding while Nanoha looked calm and collected as if she's expecting something to come out._

_Fate wasn't sure where Nanoha was going to take her. Earlier that morning after breakfast, Nanoha suddenly came knocking on her door and dragged her into the forest. Nanoha came to an abrupt stopped, Fate was about to ask if there was something wrong but the vision in front of her made her gasped in surprised._

_It was a place where she never thought Al-Hazard could have. A field of white flowers glowing in the dark, the waterfall not far from them showered crystal-like water. Fireflies which sparks a gold color flew everywhere in a slow rhythm. For Fate, this has to be the most beautiful place on Al-Hazard._

_Noticing Fate gaping at the sight, Nanoha giggled lightly finding her expression cute._

_"Fate-chan, close you're mouth. We don't want you choke to death because of fireflies came swirling in."_

_Fate immediately closed her mouth. She stared at Nanoha for a few seconds before looking away shyly. The notion made Nanoha smiled happily._

_"Ne Fate-chan, do you want to become my Guardian?"_

_The question took Fate by surprised. Why did she asked her that question, isn't she's just a clone, an artificial mage with no right to say anything at all. They made her for a purpose. But then why did Nanoha, the leader and ruler of Al-Hazard suddenly asked that kind of question. She should know herself._

_"Of course." the answer surprised Fate herself as she realized what she said._

_"Why?"_

_Speechless, she didn't know how to answer that. Why did she decide to become Nanoha's Guardian? Is it really to prove herself, so that no one would no longer look down on her? Then she realized something, she was suppose to be a clone that only followed orders. She wasn't supposed to think those things. She should only followed orders from the people who made her. But these 'feelings' she have, anger, sad, hurt, shy, happy._

_Nanoha noticed Fate sudden shocked, she walked forward, her hand released Fate's._

_"Now do you notice Fate-chan."_

_Fate snapped out from her thoughts, she saw Nanoha still walking away from her. She wanted to follow her but her mind was still clouded with confusion about her ability to feel emotions._

_"You are not just a doll, you are a doll capable of feeling what we humans call emotions."_

_Nanoha stopped at the center of the white flower field, her head looked up knowing full well that the sunlight won't reach them due to the thickness of the trees._

_"Emotions? I...don't understand." Fate said, feeling more confused._

_"You should realize by now Fate-chan, that you are capable to feel like we humans do. Fate-chan shouldn't feel inferior to other because to me, you are the same as us."_

_Staring at each other, Nanoha took the liberty to continue. "Clones are basically made out of fibers of some human cell. Their skeletal parts, tissues, brain cell but not their personality. Although Jail is capable to create false memories into you, I don't want it. Do you know why?"_

_Fate slowly shook her head, making Nanoha chuckled._

_"Do you know who Alicia Testerossa is Fate-chan?"_

_The name Testerossa was familiar to her. Second later it hit her, Precia Testerossa. But who is it this Alicia person be? Her familiar, cousin or sister?_

_"Alicia Testerossa is actually Precia-san's daughter. You are made base on Alicia-san's genetic make-up, Fate-chan."_

_Another shocking news to her, is Nanoha really serious? This face and body was base on Precia's daughter who she didn't know exist. But then why did Precia feels hatred and disgust towards her and the other Alicia clones. Wasn't she supposed to care for them like her own daughter?_

_"Alicia-san is still alive and under our care." Fate looked up, eyes still widen in disbelieve._

_"When everything is done, we'll go see her together okay. She always said she wanted to meet you, Fate-chan." Nanoha smiled._

_"But I still need you to answer my earlier question. Why do you want to become my Guardian, Fate-chan?"_

_"Uh...that's..." Fate still didn't know the reason for it._

_Nanoha sighed, "Take your time then Fate-chan."_

_She turned to face at the trees, eyes glint in mischieve._

_"It's rather boring there. You should come out now, TSAB. Or will you prefer me dragging you out dead."_

_Shuffling footsteps and broken twigs caught Fate attention. Since when did they've been surrounded she didn't know. She felt a sudden impact behind her, pushing her to the ground. Looking over her shoulder, Fate saw two TSAB mage. Both men were pining her down roughly without caring whether she was a child or not. The other remaining members, about ten were surrounding Nanoha, their magic staff readied._

_One of them stepped closer. He had a bulky figure and bald head. His magic staff was much more different then the others. "Nanoha Takamachi I presume."_

_He said, his voice deep and filled with hatred at each word her spat out._

_"You must be the General that I heard so much about. The one that wants to snap my neck with his own hands, right."_

_The bald man looked bewildered, the rest of the TSAB soldier looked confused._

_"Please don't be surprise General-san. Your mind is filling with that ambition, I can see it fairly clearly." Nanoha spoke._

_"So, you can read minds too. But I didn't expect the tyrant ruler of Al-Hazard also known as the Black Devil, to be just a ten year old girl." he glared at Nanoha. His device which was a large mallet swung over his shoulder._

_"But ten years old or not, I won't hold back. You have a lot of crimes you've committed for the past two years. Come with us peacefully or we'll just have to use force on you."_

_Nanoha didn't move, Fate struggled for her released but the two men were just too strong for her._

_"I'm afraid I can't come with you General-san." she finally said, hands behind her back as she swung herself back and forth._

_The general looked down in disappointment, Fate noticed the atmosphere suddenly changing. She looked at the two mage behind her, they were smirking. Fate looked back at the mages surrounding Nanoha, they were smirking as well._

_The silence broke as the General laughed maliciously. "I was hoping you would say that!"_

_Nanoha was still smiling but Fate was panicking. She was too weak but she really wanted to help Nanoha._

_"Bind!" blue circles of light immobilized Nanoha from any movement._

_"Before I'll take you in. We're going to have some fun beating you up." he smirked, eyes glimmering with excitement._

_"Abuse of power General-san. Do you really hate me that much?" Nanoha said amused._

_The general shook his head, the smirked never left his face, "Oh no, don't get me wrong. I don't have any grudge against you at all. But when I think about it, catching the most wanted criminal in TSAB will help me get my promotion. Who knows, maybe I'll become an admiral."_

_"Power hunger? I see. But why do you have to beat me general? You could have just take me in without any bloodshed."_

_"You are right but where's the fun in that. When TSAB sees you half-dead by us, not only we'll get promotion, but something more! Since your most wanted of all, I'm sure they don't mind if I'll bring you dead or alive."_

_Nanoha giggled, "General you really are..."_

_Everyone stared at her, confused as to why she didn't look afraid._

_"...an under rated class mage."_

_"Shut up you murderer! Get her!"_

_All the mage excluding two of them who pinned Fate down and the General himself tackled Nanoha down and started punching her. Fate stared in horror as she watched them continued their assault._

_"S-Stop!" she yelled but one of the mage slamed her head to the ground yelling at her to shut up._

_"N-Nanoha! Please stop it!" Fate tried once again but was ignore._

_Nanoha wasn't moving, she didn't even tried to fight back. The mages threw punches and some kick her. The general in the other hand laughed mockingly at her. Fate struggled once again but the grip only tightens more. "N-Nanoha!"_

_She closed her eyes and looked down, tears ran down her cheek._

_Useless._

_Unreliable._

_Weak._

_Fool._

_Stupid._

_Worthless._

_Failure._

_..._

_..._

_Fate-chan..._

_Fate snapped her eyes opened._

_Do you want to become my Guardian?_

_She slowly looked up._

_Why?_

_In between the mages, she saw Nanoha staring back at her. The calm smiled, blue eyes filled with warmth._

_Why Fate-chan?_

_I..._

_Yes..._

_I want to..._

_Fate-chan..._

_I want to be with you..._

_Why Fate-chan?_

_Because you,_

_Nyahaha Fate-chan is always silly._

_gave me a reason to live on._

_..._

_I want to be with you_

_..._

_To protect you_

_..._

_You're smile_

_..._

_You're warmth_

_..._

_Everything about you_

_...Fate-chan_

_Yes Nanoha?_

_Kill them for me._

_A sudden surge of mana erupted within her, yellow electricity shooting out from her body. The two men gasped in surprised and the electricity binds them from head to toe. Fate slowly stood up and fixed a glared on those men. "Die."_

_The electricity shrunk and explode, blood splattered on her. The other mages heard the explosion and turned to look at the blond girl. Her eyes devoid of emotion, her grip tighten._

_"W-What...what did you do!?"_

_Ignoring the general, Fate walked towards them, electricity still crackling all over her body._

_"Get her! Kill her!" the general ordered. Every mage that attacked Nanoha readied their device and attack Fate without hesitation. Summoning their own magic they ran forward hoping to get a finishing blow. But they were terribly wrong. Even before they could touch her, blood sprawled out of their bodies as Fate just stared at them. Bodies cut into half, arms, legs and head being tossed to different directions. Fate was covered with more blood, from head to toe._

_The general was shocked, he move back slightly and shuddered at the instant kill the blond girl did. Grinding his teeth, he readied his device before attacking her. But just like the others he fall. His head rolling not far from the motionless Nanoha, his body just dropped dead._

_The forest was silent once again. Fate mind went blank as she looked at her bloody hands. The electricity fades away but the smell of blood was still there. Everything that happen just now, was it really her doing? She asked herself. Since when did she have this kind of power? Was it really her doing? Or is it Nanoha?- Nanoha!_

_Fate ran to the lying girl who had her eyes closed. She was still breathing but her face was covered with bruises, blood trailed off from her forehead and the side of her mouth. The ribbons tie to her hair fall off during the beating leaving her brown hair sprawled out._

_"N-Nanoha!"_

_The red eye girl called out, tears coming out of her eyes. She closed her eyes and continued to cry out for the brunette to wake up._

_"Fate-chan is a crybaby."_

_Fate looked over at Nanoha and saw the girl smiling as if nothing happen._

_"Nanoha!"_

_"Nyahaha, Fate-chan did very well. I'm proud of you."_

_"Nanoha..." Fate cried again this time tears of happiness._

_Nanoha slowly sat up, Fate protested but Nanoha gave her a reassuring smiled. She grabbed something inside her pocket and shows it to Fate. It was a yellow device, flat and triangular in shape. Grabbing Fate's right hand, Nanoha placed the small intelligent device to her palm and closed it gently._

_"I know from the beginning that your main element is lightning Fate-chan. So I aske Jail-san to make a device suited for that element. This is yours now."_

_Fate stared at the small device in her hand, it started to glow yellow light and a male voice surprised her._

_[Conforming Master: Fate]_

_[Magic-Type: Al-Hazard]_

_[Device Name: Bardiche]_

_[Activate.]_

_The small device glows brightly and Fate could feel her whole body enveloped in warmth. When the glowing disappears, Fate was in a black barrier jacket. Black clock, white skirt and the device transform into a battle axe with a large yellow gem engraved on it._

_"This is-!"_

_A reddish pink light shocked Fate once again and when it fades away, Nanoha was there standing with her black and blue barrier jacket, a pink and gold staff in her hand. Just like Fate, there was a gem but this time it was red._

_"Fate-chan," Nanoha called softly. Her right hand held up for Fate._

_"Come fly with me. Together, we can do anything."_

_Fate for the first time smiled. She reached out to Nanoha's hand and together, both fly away from the bloody field._

-

-

-

-

**To be continue**

* * *

**Chapter Preview:-**

"Nanoha."

Fate's voice echo at the large bathroom chamber. Her hair tie in a messy bun.

"Yes, Fate-chan."

Nanoha called back, her back leaned on Fate's front, her hair also tie in a messy bun.

"Is this really a good idea?"

There was splashed of water in the large tub occupied by the two individual.

Nanoha turned to look at her with the cold slate blue eyes.

"Are you doubting me now, Fate-chan?"

**Next Chapter:-** Departure

* * *

**Chapter side notes:-**

**Al-Hazard:** I know Al-Hazard is suppose to be an ancient capital but in my story I show it as a piece of land in an unknown dimension. I never did see the real thing but there was this one dojinshi called 'Thunderbird'. That's where I take the inspiration of Al-Hazard.

**Forest of abyss:** A forest where anyone could easily lost. But for Nanoha it's a playground for her.

**Alicia Testerossa:** In my story she is still alive. The one with the Precia-clone is also a clone but dead. She has a good relationship with her mother, Fate and Nanoha. Her role will be reveal later as the chapter progresses.

**Mana:** Magical energy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

**A/N:** I would like to take this chance to thank the **reviewers** who read my story. Before I forget, the first four chapters of this story is the **Black Arc**. Hence it is from Black Devil Nanoha's point of view. After finished the Black Arc, I'll continue on to the **White Arc** where its from White Devil Nanoha's point of view. Its the same as the black arc, four chapters total. And after that's finished, I'll follow the plotline as said in the summary. So all in all, the first eight chapters are prelude to the real story.

* * *

**Black and White**

**By Rika**

**Chapter 2** **Departure**

* * *

**-Present time, Al-Hazard Capital-**

The walked from the garden to the main castle only took few minutes. Nanoha and Fate didn't talk much, they just listen to the sound of nature surrounding them as both held each others hand. When they arrived at the castle, the large double door was opened by the black mages guarding the back rear. The warm air inside makes them more comfortable than the cold air outside the now setting sun. The soldier saluted when they saw Nanoha, the Black Devil only nodded back in returned. Upon entering the castle, they were greeted by the castle maids, some offered breakfast and a warm bath, while others just bow. But Nanoha politely decline.

"Your Majesty." A voice stopped them from moving on.

Nanoha and Fate turned to meet Alicia's personal maid and Familiar, Rinis.

"Rinis-san, is there something wrong?" Nanoha asked.

Rinis bow respectfully at Nanoha, "Alicia-sama wants to see you and Fate-san."

Nanoha thought for a second before deciding what to do, "Alright then. I'm sure Jail-san can wait for a little longer, ne Fate-chan."

Fate nodded.

"Alright then, take us to her Rinis-san."

Rinis led Nanoha and Fate to the upper floor of the castle. They've passed many antiques and paintings which could be found in any typical medieval castle as well as rooms but most of it was empty. That's because almost all the occupants in the castle were none living beings and they don't need rest, they only needed maintenance. For Nanoha, recruiting humans are troublesome. Humans are creatures she couldn't control. They're noisy, disturbing, rebellious and annoying. But Jail, Precia and Alicia are much more different. The three of them have ambitions like her, they understood her needs and support her till the end, at least that's what she thought.

Reaching their goal to the highest point of the castle, this time the floor was empty with paintings to decorate the walls, no antiques to make the place feel excusive and not a single room in sight. They continued to walk further along the empty hallway until they arrived. The wooden oak double door was artistically carved with flowers and butterflies design requested by Alicia herself. That girl, even if she's at the same age as they are, she always acts childish. Rinis knock the door and few seconds later, a soft voice replied from the other side.

Slowly Rinis swung the door opened to let Nanoha and Fate in.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan. I was expecting you."

Standing at the balcony was a girl very identical to Fate. But her hair was tie in a low ponytail and she was wearing a white gown. Her expression was mere happiness while Fate only remained stoic for the whole time.

"Alicia-chan. Rinis-san said you wanted to see us."

"Yes. I really want to spend my time with you two. Especially you Fate-chan."

Fate looked away, its not like she hates Alicia very much. The only reason she didn't spend a lot of time with her was because of Precia. If Precia knew she was meeting her only daughter right now, that woman will throw a fit. But as long as Nanoha was with her, Precia couldn't do anything.

"Come sit down both of you. Rinis-chan, bring us some tea please."

"Of course, Alicia-sama."

The trio sat down on the red furniture at the middle of the large room. Fate sat beside Nanoha on a couch while Alicia sat on the opposite side, a glass table stayed in between them. As they talked, mostly between Nanoha and Alicia, Rinis prepared green leaf tea which was one of Alicia's favorite.

"I would like to thank you Nanoha-chan for taking good care of Fate-chan." Alicia said as she looked over at Fate.

"No need to thank me Alicia-chan. In fact, Fate-chan was always the one who takes good care of me." Nanoha said.

Alicia giggled, "She always does."

Rinis came along with the tea. Setting up each cup, she poured the hot green tea and placed it back on to the silver tray.

"Thank you Rinis-chan." Alicia said, Rinis nodded in response.

"Alright then, Nanoha-chan. The main reason why I wanted to see you is because I would like to ask you a favor." Alicia said sounded serious.

"And what kind of favor is it, Alicia-chan?" Nanoha asked, she took a sip from her tea.

Alicia took a moment to drink her tea as well before answering. Fate looked at her suspiciously.

"It`s something to do with the dragon eggs."

Nanoha was quiet for a while then nodded. She knew what Alicia wants and she didn't mind it at all. "I'll have it arrange then, you are a summoner after all. But if Jail-san ask about this, I will just tell her its your idea."

"Deal, thank you Nanoha-chan." Alicia smiled. She set the empty cup down and looked at the window. Through the translucent white curtains, she could easily see the blue skies with disfigured clouds floating aimlessly around. For one thing, she and Nanoha shared the same like, both love the sky. Fate on the other hand, likes the sea because it reminds her of the dark color of Nanoha's eyes. Standing up from her seat, she walked to her workplace; the desk was filled with stack of papers and books mostly about creatures and summoning magic. She looked underneath her desk and smiled.

Nanoha was talking to Fate about what Alicia wanted since she was confused of what Alicia's favor was.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan." Alicia called making both of them stopped. They saw Alicia placing a violin on top of her shoulder. Alicia then played without looking at any music note.

It was a familiar melody of a long time ago. Alicia used to play it for them when they were fifteen. But the constant work and management made her stopped playing for a while and soon she abandoned it. But this was a special occasion and she was playing it for both of them. Nanoha getting an idea, stood up and dragged Fate at a more spacious corner of the room. She placed Fate's right hand with hers and the other hand to her wrist.

"You led, Fate-chan." Nanoha whispered to her ears.

"Okay." Fate whispered back.

The two soon dance following the rhythm. Each note Alicia produced was perfect and beautiful. Their dance in the other hand was swift and magnificent. They waltz around the empty space at the corner of the room, Alicia eyeing the two without breaking off the music. Nanoha and Fate never looked away from each other.

Sapphire eyes closed as she rest her head on her partner's shoulder.

Ruby eyes looked over for a while before placing her chin on the girl's shoulder. She was a few inch taller than her.

Their gripped tightens as they just wanted to hold on to each other.

They don't know how long they dance but both didn't care.

"Fate-chan..."

She whispered to the girl's ear. The warm breathe made her blushed a bit.

"Nanoha."

Fate whispered back in a husky voice.

Everything was so calmed and peaceful, none of them wanted to end the waltz. But a knock on the door made them stopped. Fate realized that Alicia already stopped her played a long time ago and she had already placed her violin back on its bag. While Rinis set the tea cup back and opened the door. Another maid informed them of their lunch was ready.

"And everything was just getting good."

Fate blinked and looked back at Nanoha who smiled back, she soon realized that she was still holding her.

"S-Sorry!" Fate released Nanoha who giggled at her.

"Its alright. I love being held by Fate-chan."

The statement made Fate blushed even more.

Alicia chuckled, Nanoha really love to tease Fate. She decided to help Fate for once, "Alright you two. We better go before my mother personal come here and drag us to the dinning room."

The lunch was uneventful as usual, Alicia sat closed to her mother. While Nanoha sat at the edge of the long table, Fate beside her. Jail and Reinforce weren't present as both were busy doing their own work. After lunch, Precia decided to finish the research of one of the forbidden used of lost Logia and Alicia continued doing her paper works back in her room. Nanoha decided to go visit Jail and discuss with him her next stage of plan, Fate followed her.

They walked deeper into the castle, finding stone stairs heading underground. Nanoha silently lifted her white dress a little so that her feet wouldn't get caught on the majestic white dress. Fate did the same for her black dress. They decent down the stairs, Fate looking over at Nanoha once and awhile. She didn't want her to trip and fall so suddenly.

Both were silence as they continued to go deeper down the dark path. Torches hanging on the wall guide their way through the spiral staircase.

Fate felt cold air breezed through her. She remembered that this was the place where she was created, tortured and experimented. She remember well that she and the other clones were caged in, or being strapped on a surgery table and being injected by various color substances. Those who die were signs of experimental failures and before their bodies were dispose, they cut them opened to research about the effects in their internal system. Fate, one of the few last clones being created had an abnormal side effect. When Jail created a serum that was said to heighten the clones Mana energy, he injected it into few of the clones which includes herself. The serum that was supposed to enhance artificial mage Mana energy backfire. Most side effects caused blindness others were death. But for Fate, she had only suffered half of the side effect. Her right eye being blind.

The reason for this abnormality remains unknown. They have done a lot of test in her, blood samples to composition of her body fluid. It hurts that time and she just wanted to die like the others. After gathering those who had survived Jail's experimentation, all of them were given to Precia Testerossa care. She was in charged in training them in using magic and to upgrade their tolerance to pain and magic. The training was proof too much on the clones and as a result, many died. Unknown to the other occupants on the castle, Precia took the chance to abuse them without mercy. Fate didn't understand why she hated them so much. And it still remains a mystery to her until now.

The memories of her painful past suddenly vanished as soon as a warm hand squeezed gently at her cold ones. She looked to her side and was only met with a sweet smile and a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

Nanoha.

That's right, years of suffering had led her to a young girl who was known as the Black Devil. It was worth it, going through all those painful things and finally meeting with Nanoha. She was the only one that could take away her pain in a blink of the eye. Those warm hands that could withstand her own. Nanoha would never leave her. She needed her the same as her needing Nanoha.

"Don't think too much, Fate-chan."

Fate nodded.

That's right, she shouldn't think too much. All she needs to think of was protecting Nanoha, her Nanoha. She is her Guardian after all.

Not long after, they arrived at the deepest part of the castle. There were two mechanical androids wearing the face of humans guarding the huge metallic door. After a quick scan, the guards opened the door to let both Nanoha and Fate in. Cold air replaced with warm once again.

"Welcome!" a voice boomed as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Nanoha-ojousama, I'm surprise seeing you and your faithful companion here."

Jail said, amusement within his tone. He walked towards them, hands inside his white coat pocket.

"I know Jail-san."

Fate remained quiet as the two interact with one another.

She took note of the surrounding. They were definitely in a lab filled with various inventions and experimentations. Nothing changed over the past ten years. This was the place where she was born, where she was created. She walked around the lab and at the same time eyeing Nanoha from the corner of her eyes. She passed through a wide glass window, inside was a creature which she saw once encountered in one of the forest in Al-Hazard. It was an enormous insect-type monster, its wings mutated from a dragonfly, its head was multiple as well as its eyes. The creature roar loudly and slammed its tail on the glass window, Fate remained rooted on her spot. The glass was not an ordinary ones as it is made out of magic.

She walked away to see another room like before. This time instead of a giant insect, it contained humanoid robots without human façade. They were unfinished but they were moving, eyes glowing red.

"You want to WHAT!?"

Fate quickly looked back at the two individual. Nanoha smiled calmly as usual while Jail stared at her in disbelieve. Fate quickly walked back to them to see what was wrong.

"Nanoha-ojousama, have you already seriously consider this?"

"Of course Jail-san. I had read your report thoroughly. I was curious as to why your drones never return from dimension AXZ9072."

Fate looked at Nanoha curiously. She didn't know what the girl was planning but thinking of it made her worried. One of the reasons why the Black Devil was famous of was because she was capable of planning something dangerous and unexpected. Sometimes pulling stunts that is too much for her body to hold on.

Jail sighed.

"If you so want to go then I can't stop you. Just remember, I can't guarantee your safety because I never did experiment on living beings passing through the worm hole."

Fate eyes widen, she wanted to protest the plan for Nanoha's sake. Passing through an incomplete vortex circulation needs a lot of Mana energy to do it. For Nanoha to pour out her Mana will only weaken her body. But seeing her determine looked made her silent.

"Don't worry. I trust you, Jail-san."

Jail looked carefully at Nanoha. After giving a second thought he agreed, "Very well."

Nanoha clapped her hands together, "Thank you Jail-san. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?" Jail turned his back at Nanoha.

Nanoha put a finger under her chin, "I want you to return the dragon egg back to its nest by today."

"W-What!? But I need the egg for research." Jail completely turn to look at Nanoha, eyes in disbelieve.

"Jail-san..." her tone suddenly turns cold. They knew it was a warning, and if anyone dares to oppose her, they will suffer a lot of consequences.

He sighed in defeat, "Alright."

Then he thought of something, "Alicia told you this, didn't she."

Nanoha smiled innocently, "Maybe~"

After they've finished their discussion, Nanoha and Fate left Jail to do his own work. On their way back to her room, she stopped on her track as she remembered something important. "Fate-chan. You go ahead, I'm going to do one last thing."

Fate rose on eye brow, "I'll come with you."

Nanoha shook her head, "Iie, I'm meeting Precia-san. I think its best if Fate-chan didn't meet up with Precia-san."

Fate thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. The last time they did, everything was a disaster. It was a good thing Nanoha had stopped them just in time before the castle was completely destroyed in their fight. The presence of Alicia also helps stopped the fighting.

"Good girl Fate-chan. Now go and prepare a bath for me."

Fate bow slightly, "Hai."

Nanoha waited for Fate to disappear around the corner. After feeling Fate's magical energy fading off into the distance.

Nanoha turned around, "You can come out now Precia-san."

On queue, Precia suddenly appeared not far from Nanoha. Her face shows annoyance.

"I've completely cover all my magical energy with the power of the jewel seed. I still don't understand how you've notice me."

Nanoha chuckled, "Isn't it obvious, my body is very sensitive to the powers of jewel seeds."

Precia thought for a moment, "I'll take note of that. But anyway, what do you want from me?"

"Straight to the point I see."

"Just tell me what you want."

Nanoha giggled, then her face suddenly turned serious.

"I need you to prepare me a jewel seed that enable me to travel between dimensions without overusing my Mana."

-o-

Fate checked the temperature of the water before adjusting it again to a much warmer temperature using her magic. The bathroom was large, almost the same size as their bedroom. The walls and floor were covered with decorative tiles from blue to red and yellow. The bath tube was like a swimming pool, but not too deep as it only reached to her waist and on the corner was a small waterfall, and the bathroom was surrounded with artificial plants making the atmosphere feels more exotic.

She looked over the mirror image of herself at the surface of the water. Her face was still as stoic as ever, eyes looked lifeless. She tried to smiled but couldn't. It was weird to her that she could only smiled when Nanoha was there beside her. But right now there was something that worries her very much. If Nanoha was planning to go to another dimension, she'll have to use large amount of Mana in order to open the portal and at the same time protecting her own body from the surrounding high radiation. For Fate, she was used to exposing herself with radiation. Her basic components were made to withstand high radiation capacity.

Thinking back to the magic training she had with Nanoha, she tried to remember any spells that could protect Nanoha and at the same time herself from any enemy ambushed. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't heard the door slide opened and closed behind her. Quiet footsteps sneak behind Fate and before she noticed anything, someone pushed her forward making her fall down the pool.

Fate looked up from under the water and saw a blurry image of a woman with long brown hair laughed behind her hands. She swam to the surface as quickly as possible and was welcome by the sound of giggling from the woman who pushed her. Nanoha kneel down so that she was an eye level to Fate.

"Sorry Fate-chan. But you were so lost in thought that I couldn't resist to push you in."

Fate blinked a few times before smiling. Seeing Nanoha happy made her feel the same way. She was about to get out of the pool but a piece of cloth was suddenly thrown to her face, followed by another piece. Fate reached out to discard the cloth, she blushed furiously at the pink lacey underwear in her hand. A loud splashed was heard not far from her. Fate looked at the corner of her eyes and saw Nanoha's bare back showing her. Her brown hair tie in a messy bun.

Fate quickly turned away, her face as red as ever. Nanoha heard the splashed, she looked over her shoulder and saw Fate looking away. Nanoha grinned mischievously as she swim towards Fate, surprising her by hugging the girl from the back. Fate froze from that spot, she felt Nanoha's front pressing against her back. The poor girl was still wearing her clothes, Fate didn't know whether to feel bless or scared about Nanoha when she teases.

Nanoha's hands slowly moved behind her to open the zipper of her black gown.

"Nanoha?"

"Let me, Fate-chan." Nanoha said.

Fate nodded as she let Nanoha discarding her cloth. She then felt her clasped bra opened and she helped Nanoha discarding it. Turning back to look at Nanoha who smiled, "What about your panties? Should I take care of it too?"

Her voice was seductive making Fate almost fainted. Nanoha giggled, "Never mind then."

She tied Fate's golden lock into a messy bun before walking to the corner of the tub to lay Fate's clothing beside her. The blond girl sighed in relief. If Nanoha kept teasing her like that, she would die in embarrassment. Violent coughing made Fate turn and she saw Nanoha closing her mouth with her hands, her body shook uncontrollably. "Nanoha!"

Fate quickly went beside her, rubbing her back gently. Nanoha cough some more she could see her hands covered in blood. Nanoha turned to look at Fate with a reassuring smile, "I'm *cough* fine now Fate-chan. Sorry to make you worry."

"Nanoha..." she wasn't sure if Nanoha was really alright. She was debating to herself whether to take Nanoha to Jail-san again or not.

"Mou Fate-chan, you're worry too much. I'm really fine."

"But-"

Nanoha leaned in and kiss Fate fully on the lips, effectively making her quiet. She felt Nanoha's arms wrapped around her neck, their front pressed against one another. Fate hesitated but wrapped her own arms around Nanoha's waist, kissing the girl back with equal force.

Thinking back, even though her Mana energy was above Fate's level, Nanoha's body couldn't stand the insane amount of power within her. She is just a human in the end, or isn't she? For her to have such power, Fate and the rest of the castle recipients don't know how or where she got it. Nanoha never did told them, even Fate herself. But regardless of the secret, they remained loyal to her. Because of Nanoha, they're one step closer in reaching their own goals. But for the Black Devil herself, no one knows what her goal is. The fact that is Nanoha really dying, Fate isn't sure of it. But if its really happen, then Fate is willing to die beside her.

Nanoha slowly broke the kiss, both stared at each other for a while. "Fate-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Hold me."

"Yes."

Nanoha leaned her back against Fate's front, her arms wrapped against the brunette's waist. Fate leaned back against the corner of the tub. Slowly she descends down until her bottom touched the mini platform underwater. The water was up against their chest.

Both were quiet for a moment as they enjoy the peaceful moments together. But Fate has something on her mind that she really wanted to discuss with Nanoha. She sighed heavily before trying her luck. "Nanoha."

Fate's voice echo at the large bathroom chamber.

"Yes, Fate-chan."

Nanoha looked over her shoulder.

"Is it a really a good idea? I mean going to other dimension."

A loud splashed of water. Nanoha turned fully to look at her, slowly she stood up, her cold slate blue eyes looked down at Fate's ruby eyes.

"Are you doubting me now, Fate-chan?"

Fate eyes widen and before she knew it, a sharp wind blow at the corner of her right eyes. Few second later, her right eye was injured. Blood oozes down her cheek. She didn't see it coming at all, Nanoha didn't even need to lift a finger to hurt her. She held her bleeding eyes with her hand, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Fate-chan..."

Sensing the murderous tone, Fate shook her head furiously.

"No, its not like that. I'm just worry! Travelling through dimension takes a lot of Mana energy. If you do it then you'll..."

The freezing atmosphere turns back to normal once again as Nanoha face soften back. She walked closed to Fate, her hands placed gently on her cheeks. She licked the blood on Fate's right eyes, making the blond blushed.

"Arigatou Fate-chan, for worrying. But please don't concern yourself with it. I've ask Precia-san to create something that'll help us travel through those dimension. With it, I won't be using much Mana." Nanoha said after finished licking off the blood. She then hugged Fate's head towards her chest.

Fate closed her eyes as she savored the warmth of Nanoha's embrace.

"If you still plan to go..."

Nanoha tilted her head, waiting for Fate to continue.

"...then I'll go with you as well. No matter what the risk is."

"Fate-chan...arigatou."

Two bodies moved closer.

Nanoha moved to sit on Fate's lap, the brunette arms then wrapped itself around the blond's neck.

A kiss came.

"Fate-chan has always been loyal to me."

"Nanoha..."

"Can I ask something selfish from you, Fate-chan?"

A nod.

"Stay by my side, forever and ever."

"Of course."

Another kiss came.

-

-

-

-

-

**To be continue**

* * *

**Chapter Preview:-**

Nanoha turned to look at Fate, her eyes show excitement and anticipation.

"Let's go Fate-cha."

"Emm. I will protect you Nanoha, forever and ever."

**Next Chapter:** Epilogue

* * *

**Chapter side notes:-**

**Rinis:** Originally Precia's familiar but change to Alicia's.

**Familiar:** A magical creature that can transform into animal. They are very loyal to their master and in Rinis case, she is loyal to Alicia and Precia as well as Nanoha. Nanoha help Precia during earlier times when creating Rinis.

**Summoner:** A mage that is capable in summoning creatures. In my story, Alicia Testerossa is a Summoner.

**Nanoha's health:** her health issue will be reveal from time to time. But is it true that Nanoha is dying? Read as the chapter progresses then you'll find out.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

**A/N:** This is the last chapter from the Black Arc. After this, my update will be much slower than usual because of my exams. In other news, I love reading reviews. Thank you so much for reading and supporting my story. I've been having problem with this chapter and I've edited it more than five times. I'm still not satisfied with it though. Hope you guys don't mind about it. Note also some of the definition below is taken from Nanoha Wiki.

**chikm:** your right! Agh, mistakes. Sorry about that, I'll try to be more careful next time. It is still unknown whether the evil or the good ones will prevail.

**TerranReaper:** I hope you enjoy and continue to read my story.

**Nadeshiko:** I'm sorry for making you confuse. Heck, sometimes I get confuse as well but don't worry. I'll manage to do it right.

**Passerby:** Nyahaha, I agree its weird and twisted. The fact this EvilNanoha is a sadistic person is true. I'll try my best to continue this story until I've finish it. Hmm, I wonder how many chapters this will be. Possibly 20 or more? Maybe depends on how the reviewers wanted this to end.

**Mikoto:** Thank you for liking this story. This idea just came popping out of my head and I couldn't resist writing it down. Oh and also the fact Nanoha hurt Fate is possible but she loves her very much. Like what I said to Passerby, Nanoha is a sadistic person.

**Vanomiya:** To tell the truth I also love this verion of Nanoha and Fate. What will happen if this Evil Nanoha and Fate meet with the ones in MGLN? I can't wait to go there too.

**darkvalk:** I'm aiming this part of the story(black arc) a darker type of genre. I'm glad you said it. And its true there's a lot of mistakes here and there but I'll try to minimize it. Thank you for your advice.

**moonpower02:** I'm glad you like it. I'll try my best to update it.

* * *

**Black and ****White**

**by Rika**

-

-

-

-

The memories that I have since I was a child came back to me that night. The blood, the insanity, the destruction that I've caused towards my own homeland, my friends and families. It was that day, that I've change forever. I've lost my home, a place where I belong but I gain a new one. I was once weak and not capable in protecting myself, but gain power that made me invincible. I've lost my love ones, families and friends but I've someone who will stay by my side forever. These hands that were once covered in blood, the blood of the human that dwell my homeland was still there. I can still smell it even though I wash it hundred times a day; I still could hear their cries for help and their pleas for mercy even though I shut my ears. In a matter of time, I was getting use to it. Instead of being afraid of these nightmares, I've laughed at it, their misery, their end. They deserve it; I'll never regret my action. I will never admit it, never and never. I'll carry these sins everywhere with me, even in hell.

Fate...my Fate. You're the only one that completely accept this ugly side of my heart. Even if I did hurt you, you will never hurt me back. Instead you accepted it. The pain from me to you. Fate-chan. Sometimes I wonder if its because of fate we have met each other. Ironically that is the name I've given to you. You knew very well I'm a sadist and a masochist. Being with me is far more dangerous, even deadly. But you never once leave me, never turn your back to me. Fate-chan...for that thank you and...

I love you.

-

-

* * *

**Black Arc: ****Epilogue**

Solar system never once existed in Al-Hazard, sun, moon and the stars. The skies weren't originally clear blue, it was crimson like blood. But that was the past, now it was different. By harnessing the power of the jewel seeds and lost logia, they can create things that no ordinary mage could. Slowly the once suffocating piece of land changed. But Nanoha wouldn't let that completely happen. Turning Al-Hazard into a place that could be easily spotted will only bring problems in the future. The dangers lurked within Al-Hazard must be maintained to kill any small invaders, in short, all the forest and monsters exist there are actually traps. Some of the forests were very much alive and carnivorous. They use their vines to attack, kill and dragged the misfortunate victim and ate them. Monsters are the same with the exception of the used of vines.

The said sun once again rose from its shelter. The rays passed through the double glaze window of Nanoha's room and through the translucent curtains. Nanoha woke up and tried to shield herself from the annoying light with her pillow but she couldn't sleep again once she was awake. Giving a soft sighed, she blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the surrounding room.

Just a few days ago, she had initiated the first step towards her plan. Jail had made a final re-examination for the dimensional transfer device installed to Raising Heart while Precia had successfully completed her task in making a magic accessory out of a jewel seeds to help Nanoha reduced the use of her Mana. Reinforce only nodded, its as if there was something that bothers her. Alicia in the other hand look surprised but didn't protest to the plan that was being told. Knowing the girl she seems to be plotting something but Nanoha wouldn't worry about it too much. In fact, Nanoha seem to know what the girl was thinking.

Turning to her side, she smiled. Fate was sleeping soundly closed to her. Her right eye was bandage by Nanoha the other night. The cut was fairly deep and it would leave a temporary scar. Touching the bandage lightly, Nanoha leaned forward and kiss it. Her lips lingered a little longer until she felt Fate stirred from her sleep.

"Nanoha..." Fate whispered.

She blinked her eye for a few times before she realized Nanoha's very closed face. She blushed as she felt Nanoha's warm breathe against her lips.

"Good morning Fate-chan." Nanoha whispered before capturing Fate fully on the lips, their hands interlaced with one another.

"Nanoha." Fate whispered back. She quickly turned to let herself above Nanoha, their hands still intertwined with one another. Staring at each other for a while, Fate finally leaned down and kiss her once again. Slowly she moves down to Nanoha's neck then to her collarbone without breaking the kiss. Nanoha moaned at the sudden assault but she let Fate do as she pleases.

Knock, knock.

"Your Majesty, Fate-sama. Breakfast is ready. Shall I bring the food to your room or do you prefer to eat in the dinning hall?"

Fate broke her rain of kisses and sighed. Nanoha chuckled before looking back at the double door even though she knew the maid couldn't see her, "We'll eat here."

"As you wish Your Majesty."

As the footsteps fade into the distance, Nanoha sat up along with Fate. Their foreheads touched with one another.

"Nanoha...good morning." Fate said even though she was a bit late at the greeting.

"Fate-chan, " Nanoha said in a scolding tone, but there was a teasing tune to it. "You have your fun last night. Can't you wait for another night?" the said blond blushed.

"Ah...well, yes." Fate stuttered.

Nanoha snickered. "Good, now go get our robes please Fate-chan."

Fate nodded without arguing and walked across the room to get their robes which were hanging on the wall beside the bathroom door. The room was much larger than Alicia's where it consists of a small study section, books pile up along the bookcases surrounding it, a desk set in the middle of the bookcases, luxurious furniture suited in the middle of the room, a balcony and another desk filled with stacks of paper and plan maps of Al-Hazard.

Nanoha gazed at the sky, the sudden flashback of her homeland made her feel unease. Why did the memory came back once again she didn't know. Was it because she was going to go to another world? To tell the truth, she was nervous. What if the world she was about to enter was her homeland? If that happens what will she do? It has been a long time now, the time may be different from that world with Al-Hazard. Its possible that she returns to her world a day after the disaster happens. Jail did stated that the timeline is different in every universe, so she didn't have to worry much.

"Nanoha?"

Nanoha snapped from her thoughts and turned to look at a worry Fate with green robes in her hand.

"Nanoha, is there something wrong? You've..." Fate paused for a moment to find the right word. "...space out just now."

The said girl only shook her head, "Its nothing Fate-chan, I'm fine."

Nanoha stood up and grabbed the robe from Fate's hand and put it on. She tie the robe carefully before sitting back at the couch located at the middle of her room. Fate did the same, she was still worried about Nanoha.

As she sat down beside her she tried once more, "Are you sure Nanoha? Maybe I could help you with it."

Nanoha chuckled but this time bitter, "Its fine Fate-chan. Its my problem...that's right, its just me."

The girl looked down at her hands. The downcast gaze made Fate even more worried. She sighed before doing what she usually do. She hugged Nanoha from the side, catching the girl off-guard.

"Fate-chan?"

"I know I can't do anything, I am useless when it comes to this. But Nanoha, I'm always here for you. I will never leave you as I will protect you no matter what the cost is. So please, don't shoulder the burden all by yourself. I don't like seeing Nanoha like this, its depressing."

Nanoha eyes soften as she let herself being embraced by Fate. Fate could be surprising sometimes, like what she did right now. Just knowing Fate will be there beside her made her happy, satisfied and relief. She is her childhood friend, her guardian and also her lover.

"Thank you Fate-chan."

"Your welcome."

They've stayed like that for awhile and again for the second time there was a knock on their door. Fate grunted while Nanoha giggled at Fate's reaction.

"Come in!"

The door creek opened and two maids came in with their breakfast on tray. They quietly set in on top of the table and left quietly. Breakfast starts off slow for them as they kept playing around with their food, especially Nanoha. Feeding each other and sometimes teasing. Fate was about to kiss Nanoha for teasing her so much when there was again, a knock at the door. Fate sighed in frustration and Nanoha seem amused of this.

"Come in!" she called out to the other side once again.

The door creek opened and surprisingly, it was Reinforce with the Book of Darkness in her hand.

"Reinforce-san? Is there something wrong?" Nanoha tilted her head while Fate continued to eat her breakfast.

Reinforce nodded her head before taking a seat across Nanoha.

"I've come here...to ask you're permission, Meister."

"Permission? Well, it depends on what you want Reinforce-san."

"Permission...to go with you to the other dimension."

Nanoha was slightly surprised while Fate stopped her eating and turned to glare at Reinforce, "You thought I couldn't protect Nanoha alone?"

Reinforce turned to stare at Fate then back to Nanoha, "That is one of the reasons. But my main reason is this."

She held up the Book of Darkness and opened the pages, it was incomplete.

"I am aware that I am just a copy of the original Book of Darkness. And this book as well."

"Even with you powers right now, you still wish to have more?" Nanoha guess, still confused of where this is going.

"No," Reinforce shook her head. "I do not need power. But the book..."

"The Book of Darkness? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Yes...its been reacting recently and I don't know what the reason is. Even Jail-san and Precia-san can't explain it."

Nanoha and Fate stay silent for a while. "If the book is reacting, then its because me."

"Why is that?" Fate asked.

"Reinforce-san and the Book of Darkness's magic originally came from me since I've infuse it with my linker core. That means there something wrong with me." Nanoha closed her eyes, it does makes sense though. The dreams she experience and now the Book of Darkness, has death came for her or is there something else.

"Very well Reinforce-san. You can come with us." Nanoha finally said.

"Thank you, Meister."

Reinforce stood up and bowed slightly before she exited the room. After making sure Reinforce was away Fate turned to look at Nanoha, "Nanoha, is there something you didn't tell me?"

"I have a dream last night Fate-chan." Nanoha said quietly.

"A dream?" Fate asked slightly confused.

"Yes...a dream of the past."

"Nanoha...that's-"

"I don't know as well Fate-chan. But my instinct tells me that it is connected to the world we're going to."

"Then we'll find the reason Nanoha. I'm sure everything is going to be just fine." Fate tried to comfort her.

Nanoha smiled, "Yeah, we will."

Almost half an hour later, they've finally finished their breakfast. Nanoha treated Fate's injured right eye once again, it was already healed but the scar was visible. Nanoha gave a soft kiss and blow making Fate shuddered. After taking a quick bath and a changed of clothes, Nanoha and Fate proceed to meet up with the others down the underground lab. Entering the lab, Precia, Jail and Reinforce were already there waiting.

"We've been waiting." Jail said as he bow slightly to Nanoha.

"Sorry for keeping all of you waiting. Is everything ready?" Nanoha said as they continued to walk deeper into the lab.

"Yes, everything is already being prepare as you wanted Nanoha-ojousama. I've been doing some few readjustments on Raising Heart as well. But the limiter is still there, so if you want to disengage the limiter, you know the password Nanoha-ojousama." Nanoha nodded so Jail continued.

"The limiter is at its maximum capacity, so expect your magic output to be 60 percent."

Nanoha paused in thought before answering, "Precia-san, what about the jewel accessory I ask you for. Where is it?"

Precia pocketed out a black choker with a blue jewel decorated it. She handed it to Nanoha who immediately strap it not too tightly at her neck. There was crack of blue electricity but soon faded away.

"Precia-san, by how much will this reduce my Magic output?"

"About 20 percent."

"So, my magic output is only 40 percent. But that's fine."

After few seconds of walking, they've finally arrive another large lab, but this time it was like a cargo room with hundreds of weaponry and transportations being maintained. The smell of burn and oil filled their nostrils, loud sounds of mechanical tools being used surrounds the room. Few humanoid mage scientist rushed everywhere to complete their task. Some of them, wearing blue jumpsuit were busy fixing the anti-magic gadget drones of all shapes and sizes, and others were maintain battle ships. Another group was carrying a large cargo box to the storage lab. The cargo box was actually a stolen goods found by one of the anti-magic gadget drones from another world.

"Over here Nanoha-ojousama." Jail led them to the corner of a white door.

When they've entered, the smell of grease disappears replacing weird chemical ammonia mixing with other strong chemical smell. They continued their walked along the white hallway, passing few scientists that were so absorbed in their experimentations. A screech of a wild creature erupted the lab but they've seem to be unfazed by it as if it happens everyday. Weird shape tubes were everywhere along with colorful chemicals which is unknown to them except for Jail. There were small cages that shook violently, the small wild animals inside were desperately trying to escape by biting the unbreakable cage.

Fate gave a silent sympathy at them as she once experience the feeling of being cage and experimented on. The others just swiftly passed them without looking.

When they arrived in front of a metallic double door, Jail quickly type in the password on the small device just beside the door and after giving its confirmation, the large door creek opens. Several tubes that can easily fit two humans at once were lining along the empty hallway. Inside these tubes were living beings that were sleeping or dead. Some of them looked human others looked like disfigured creatures with multiple hands, legs , head or even eyes. They continued their walked once again, their shoes hit the metal tile floor producing loud clacking sound.

They stopped once again in front of another tube but not so large than the others. Inside was a chain necklace attached to a small red orb floating in the center. Nanoha smiled and stepped forward to touch the glass.

"Good morning, Raising Heart." she greeted softly.

"Good morning, my Master." the device greeted back.

Jail type in a few keywords at the keyboard beside the tube and soon the glass disappear but the intelligent device was still floating. Nanoha stepped closer and grabbed the device and put it back on.

"When will you be leaving?" Precia asked after Nanoha adjust her necklace.

"Right now is the best time." she said, looking at Reinforce who was handing a brown clock to Fate and herself. Reinforce had one as well.

Nanoha continued, "There's no telling when the TSAB could attack again. So, I leave this place to you two Precia-san, Jail-san."

Nanoha and Fate transform into their barrier jacket before putting on their brown clock.

"Of couse Nanoha-ojousama. I'll send some drones from time to time to assist you."

"Thank you Jail-san."

"After we finish few things here, one of us might come and aid your search."

Precia said, then turned to look at Fate with pure disgust. "You better not fail or else death will be upon you."

Fate stared hard at her but before she could retort back the double door opened and Alicia and Rinis appeared. Alicia panting slightly while Rinis seem calm but a bit uneasy.

"Alicia, what is it?" Preica asked her daughter, the concern looked plastered to her face. She gave Rinis a confused looked but Rinis just sighed.

"I want to go with Nanoha-chan too." Alicia finally said.

"What?" Precia looked surprised. " No you can't."

"But mother, I'll be fine. I want to help Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan and Reinforce-chan too!" Alicia burst.

"Alicia, where they're going is a dangerous place. They can't protect you if their in battle."

Alicia smiled, "Then I have Rinis with me."

She looked at Rinis who in turned looked down, a frowned still forming on her face. She too disagreed with the idea but couldn't say no for her mistress.

"Beside, I'm a summoner. I can summon magic creature to help me fight even if I'm weak in attack spells."

Precia shook her head, "You cannot summon creature from Al-Hazard in another dimension Alicia. Its too much Mana consume."

"That's why I have this mother." Alicia held out a crystal tube from her bag. Inside was a small miniature monster seemingly froze. "I have seven of this crystal each with different elements. With this I can summon Al-Hazard creature fairly easily."

Precia was about to protest but Nanoha stepped in, "I think that's useful, Alicia-chan. Maybe you should come with me."

"What?!" Precia turned to look at Nanoha in disbelieve.

"Precia-san, you don't need to be overly protective of Alicia-chan any longer. She's a grown woman now and I'm sure Rinis-san will protect her."

"But..."

"Mother, you can't protect me forever." Alicia reasoned. "I know that you still blame yourself for what happen back then. You had sacrifice everything for me, your favorite job, your salary, everything...just to help me. You never lose faith in me, you always believe that I will wake up one day and greeted you with a smile. And I did. I want you to believe in me again mom, even if just this once."

Precia sighed, "Alicia...I will always believe in you. You don't have to say anything."

She turned to Nanoha, "Please, I know you have a lot in you're hand. But please take care of her."

Nanoha smiled, "Of course we will. Me, Fate-chan, Reinforce-san and Rinis-san will look after her."

Precia bowed, "Thank you."

"Thank you mother!" Alicia rushed to hug Precia who returned the embraced.

"Just don't get into trouble and don't get in their way as well."

"Of course!"

Precia looked at Rinis, "Protect her with your life."

Rinis nodded, her eyes filled with new found determination to protect the mistress. "Of course."

"Alright, enough with the teary moments. We need to move one here." Jail waved his hand only to receive a glared from Precia. Nanoha, Alicia and Rinis chuckled while Fate, Rinis while Fate and Reinforce remained stoic.

After much preparation for few equipments, they're finally ready to go. Everyone gather around Nanoha as she activate her magic. A bright reddish pink magic circle formed around them. The jewel choker glow bright blue as Nanoha chanted a spell to open a portal above them. Everyone watched as the small portal become bigger every second.

Nanoha turned to look at Fate, her eyes show excitement and anticipation.

"Let's go Fate-chan." Nanoha hold out her hand for Fate.

"Ehm." Fate nodded as she took her hand and together they flew into the portal along with the others. I will protect you Nanoha, forever and ever.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**to be continue**

* * *

**Chapter preview:-**

"Just call my name Fate-chan, and I'll be there for you."

"Na-no-ha..."

"Yes Fate-chan."

"Na-noha..."

"Yes..."

"Nanoha..."

**Next Chapter:-** White Arc Prologue

* * *

**Chapter side note:-**

**Nanoha's homeland?:** Its unknown whether Nanoha's homeland is Earth or Midchilda but it shows that Nanoha had kill a lot of people.

**Linker core:** an organ in a mage's body which works to link and manifest Mana generated within themselves.

**Reinforce and the Book of Darkness:** Since they are not the original and only a copy, their magic's main source is Nanoha's linker core. But even if Nanoha had her limiter on, the Reinforce and the Book of Darkness magic is still high as usual.

**Jewel accessory:** Act as a limiter

**Limiter:** a method to ensure that a mage will not channel more magical energy than permitted, effectively reducing their magic rank by several levels.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

**A/N:** I finally update this story. I'm very sorry for the long wait but I'm really busy with my exams, as I've mention the third time. Okay, I've took note of all the mistakes I've done on the previous chapters. Grammar, spelling and so on. I'm really sorry about that, I'm not good at English. On to the White Arc Chapter, you guys might recognize this in season one. But I alter some of the things here and added a lot of new ones. Since this is a Nanoha and Fate story, I just write what's best for these two. And here's the result of it. There's probably bit angst but I try to make it fluffier towards the end.

**Music:** Yasuragi from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST.

* * *

-

-

-

-

**Black and White**

**By Rika**

**White Arc: Prologue**

_"I was once a prisoner of the abyss...but her warm hand save me."_

-

-

-

-

* * *

_I'm just a doll..._

_My mother...never truly love me..._

_I'm a Clone...not a human being.._

_Alicia...my sister...I was jealous of her._

"Fate-chan."

_I'm just a tool._

"Fate-chan."

_I will never be like Alicia._

"Fate...chan."

_I'm alone._

"..."

_Please...make the pain go away._

"..."

_Go...away...the...pain..._

"FATE-CHAN!!"

**-0-**

Fate Testerossa snapped her eyes wide opened. Her vision was blurred at first but after a few moments, she was greeted by a familiar brunette pigtail-hair girl. Her face wet with tear drops, she was crying.

"Why...are you crying...?" Fate asked.

The white mage didn't answer instead she continued to cry. Fate could only watched, she wanted to wipe those tears away but her body just didn't listen to her. Slowly, the tear drops fell on Fate's cheek.

"Please...stop crying..." she murmured.

This time she managed in lifting her right hand and touched the brunette's wet cheek. Gently, she wiped the tears away as if the girl was fragile. Soon Fate realized that her head was resting on the girl's lap and both of them were covered in dirt and stains of blood.

Thinking back she remembered now why she was here and who the girl is. She was supposed to be at the Garden of Time fighting her mother, Precia Testerossa alongside with this girl. She recently had a shocking revelation about her identity, about what she is; a clone of Alicia Testerossa. Her mother, that was supposedly kind and caring, never love her at all. Even after all those times Fate had spent in collecting the jewel seeds, Precia never did love her in return.

The memories she had spent with her mother, wasn't her own but it was from Alicia's. She couldn't help but wish for her own death. It was painful knowing someone you love and devoted so much to, had betray you in the end.

_You are just a clone! I never did love you._

Death, she wanted to die.

In the Garden of Time, everything began to disappear. Her mother didn't want her help. She choose death so that she could be with Alicia. Losing all her hope, she wanted to jump to her death as well. She could hear Arf cried her name few times from the distant. Arf was her familiar, she created her. If she dies then what would happen to Arf? No...Arf can find another mage for her master. A much better master than she would ever be.

Facing back to where her mother and Alicia fall to their doom, Fate was about to join them until a small explosion above caught her by surprise.

"Fate-chan!!!"

Fate looked up, it was the white mage. The one she always fights against. It occurred to her suddenly that this mage was the reason her mother fall to her death, the reason why everything fall apart. But she was the reason why Fate broke free from the shackles of darkness that was her mother. Because of her, Fate was now here, deciding whether she should continued to follow her mother or to go with her and choose her own future.

The white mage held her hand towards her. Fate could only stare at the offered hand at first, her thoughts crowded with hundreds of possibility she could imagine of if she die right there or take that hand. If she really takes that hand, she would soon face charges for the crimes she committed and things will be more complicated. But if she just died right there, she won't be facing those complications. She might've just run away from her problems.

"Fate-chan!! Come fly to me!!"

Fate snapped from her thoughts. She stared at the girl with wide eyes. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks, this girl was so determine to rescue her. Why would she want to help someone who had tried to kill her countless times?

_I..._

She whispered to herself as she looked back at the abyss that had swollen her mother and Alicia.

_If I have to choose..._

Fate closed her eyes for a while, reminiscing back the memories which were not her to begin with. The memories of Alicia spending her peaceful time with her mother and Rinis. The memories faded away and were replaced with the battles she had against the white mage. Their fight to gain the jewel seeds, her defeat and the stunning determination the white mage shown to her.

_...then I will choose..._

Fate opened her eyes, looked up to see the girl's offering hand.

_...a future with her!_

Fate jumped forward, her right arm stretch out to grab the offering hand. Their hands intertwined and both smiled at each other.

_Her hand...is so warm..._

Everything was a bit hazy after they were rescued and now Fate woke up by the sound of cries. "Fate-chan! Please be alright, their going to help you."

Looking back at the teary eyes girl, Fate smiled. The girl was also hurt but she was so worried about her instead of herself. It made her feel warm and fuzzy in the inside. Come to think of it, she recently has those feelings after several encounter with this stubborn girl.

"Don't worry...I'll be fine." Fate reassured her.

"Fate-chan..."

"Thank you...for saving me..."

**-0-**

_I need to see her again._

Those were Fate's first thought as soon as she was told that she needs to attend the press charges at TSAB headquarters. All those night she spent behind bars, she could only think of her face, her smile, and her gentle eyes staring lovingly at her.

Right now, she was sitting in a large dining hall in the Asura battle ship, beside her was Arf thinking hard in what to do about those charges. Chrono sat calmly across them, waiting for their reply. Fate nodded, she had finally decided what to do next.

"I will go with you...but...I want to do something first...before leaving."

Arf blinked while Chrono raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect her to agree with him that easily.

"Alright then. What do you need to do? And you should understand that I must be there as well to supervise you. The higher-ups won't agree to let you do anything alone." he said.

Fate looked down, she just wanted some time alone with that girl but Chrono was right though. They still don't trust her, that's why they're afraid to let her go alone, they thought she could escape. So Fate sighed, "Alright."

"So what do you need to do?" Chrono asked again.

Seeing Fate hesitated, Arf asked, "Do you forget something on Earth?"

She shook her head, "No...I..."

_I will make you listen to me!_

_Fate-chan..._

_Come fly to me!_

Fate smiled at the memories. She shook her head, discarding the hesitation she felt.

"I need...no, I want to see her again."

**-0-**

Nanoha sighed inwardly as the school bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. For the passed few days, Nanoha wasn't herself. In fact she always spaced out, she keeps looking out at the sky. Arisa and Suzuka noticed it and couldn't help but felt worried. They did asked whether she was having a problem but Nanoha just said it was nothing.

"Arisa-chan..." Suzuka murmured.

"Yeah?" Arisa looked at Suzuka. The purple hair girl pointed to Nanoha who was again, staring at the window.

Arisa sighed and shook her head, "Just leave her be. Even if we ask her, she wouldn't answer."

"Your right."

After gathering their stuff, Arisa and Suzuka walked out of the classroom.

"Nanoha!" Arisa called out to the brunette.

Nanoha snapped from her dream stated and looked back at Arisa and Suzuka.

"We'll be going first. Don't stay here till late, kay."

"Alriight. See you soon Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan." Nanoha smiled cheerfully.

Both Arisa and Suzuka then left the classroom, knowing full well that Nanoha needs time to herself.

"Arisa-chan, do you think Nanoha-chan would be alright?" Suzuka asked as they walked out of the school gates. A black limousine waiting not far from them.

"She'll be fine. She is Nanoha, right." Arisa smiled reassuringly to Suzuka as she took the girl's hand, making the purple hair girl flushed a bit.

"Suzuka? Are you alright? You look red." Arisa tried to take a peek at Suzuka's face but the timid girl looked away. Trying her best to hide her flushed face.

"I...its nothing."

x0x

"Fate-chan." Nanoha mumured.

After gathering her school things, Nanoha left the school building with a frown plastered on her face. Yunno looked worried at her. Ever since the Testerossa incident, Nanoha always seems gloomy. No matter how hard she tried to hide it; her parents, brother, sister and friends could noticed it. He knew it was useless to get her to talk of her problems but he didn't need to know. He already knew what she was thinking this whole time. It was about that girl, Fate Testerossa. They've just met few weeks ago and it amazed him that Nanoha was so deeply attached to her.

Nanoha was that kind of person, so concerned for others well-being before herself and would do anything to protect them, even if its mean risking her own life.

"Nanoha." Yunno called to her.

"Yes," Nanoha turned to the ferret who sat quietly on her right shoulder. "What is it Yunno-kun?"

"She's going to be alright. You'll see her soon." he said.

Nanoha abruptly stopped walking and her eyes widen for a second. She looked at the clear blue sky with distant eyes. A lot of people must have been worried about her since she was so space out most of the time. She felt bad all of a sudden for making them worried.

"I'm sorry Yunno-kun." she began. "I didn't mean to make you and everyone else worry. I'm sorry."

"Nanoha...its alright. You're just thinking about her right. So its okay."

Nanoha nodded slowly, "I just...I'm worry about her Yunno-kun. She's been through a lot and I just want to be there for her. But here I am...doing nothing."

Yunno shook his head, "What do you mean nothing? Nanoha, you help her. Because of you, Fate and Arf were saved. Its thanks to you that she's free from her cage."

"Yunno...kun?"

"That's right. Arf once told me that she was like a bird, trap in an endless lop of darkness. Where ever she flies, its just the same, nothing ever change her path. But when you came, there was hope Nanoha. You've shown Fate a new light to start over again. And that light is you."

He stopped for a while to look at the sky, "You have done a lot for her Nanoha. Even if you don't realize it, Fate is glad to have met you."

Tears started to leak out from her eyes but Nanoha quickly wipe them out. She beamed, "Thank you Yunno-kun. Thank you..."

Yunno ginned, "Your welcome. Now lets go home, your family is probably worry sick about you ne."

When Nanoha arrived safely back home, she was greeted by her families.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, nee-chan, nii-chan...I'm sorry for making you all worried." she said softly.

"Nanoha-chan...its alright." Momoko said, giving the girl a hugged.

"If you have any problem Nanoha, you can just tell us." her father, Shiro said.

Miyuki nodded, she too gave the girl a hugged. "Yeah, we've always here for you."

"Yeah...and whatever happens, we will always be here to help you solve you're problems." Kyouya smiled after giving the girl a pat on the head.

**-0-**

That night, Nanoha had a dream. She was flying, flying happily along with a certain person. She couldn't make out who that person was but her feelings told her she knew this person. They talked, they laughed and smiled with one another. It was as if they've been together for so long.

"Nyahaha, you can't catch me...-chan!" Nanoha tease the unknown person.

"..." the person replied back but strangely, Nanoha couldn't hear what he or she said.

"What did you say...-chan?!"

This time there was no replied and soon she found herself alone. The once clear sky suddenly turns dark, accompanied by thunders and lightning.

"...-chan!"

She called the person who was with her a while ago but there was nothing. Fear began to engulf her as she realized that the person who was with her disappeared. Darkness slowly took over, the sound of thunder shook her.

"No...where is she...?"

"I...must find her."

"...she's...Fa..."

"...Fate...chan..."

**-0-**

The song of J-Pop woke Nanoha from her slumber. The dream...she didn't remember what it was but it sure was scary. Realizing her phone was still ringing, she took the phone and looked at it. It was Chrono.

"Hello."

"..."

"Eh? Chrono-kun...yes...yes...really!? Okay I'll be right there."

After ending the phone call, Nanoha quickly ran to her closet and fetched her school clothes. Yuuno choose that time to wake up, he rubbed his eye with his small paw. He blinked when he saw Nanoha running around the room.

"Nanoha? What are you doing?"

"Chrono-kun called just now." Nanoha smiled and began her explanation.

**-0-**

The cool breeze of the sea made Fate relaxed. Her meeting with Nanoha made her extremely nervous for no reason. She thought of a lot of things of what they were going to talk about but she just couldn't think anything. Chrono and Arf were there with her as well. Both talking to one another about something.

"Fate-chan!"

Fate snapped from her thoughts and looked to her side just to see Nanoha running towards her. Her heart skip a beat just by seeing does warm blue eyes. She waited for Nanoha to come near her and when she did, Chrono, Yunno and Arf walked away, decided to give them some privacy instead. Fate and Nanoha didn't say anything for awhile but only to gaze into each others eyes. Nanoha can't believe she forgot what she wanted to say. She already planned everything head on but when she saw Fate, her mind went blank. She can't help noticed the red eyes that staring down at her had change.

When they were enemies, Fate's eyes shows sorrowed, despair and pain. She was suffering from the inside, she didn't want to show it to anyone. Arf knew of her pain, she had witness the suffering Fate had been through but she couldn't do anything but watched. Fate just loved her mother too much. But now it was different. The sorrowed and pain disappear and was replaced by gratitude and sadness. Nanoha guess that she was sad because she knew of her own origin and had to face the fact her mother, Precia never did love her in the very beginning.

They could feel the cool breeze flowing around them, seagulls flying not far from them. The sound of waves of the crystal blue sea was pleasant and both didn't dare to say anything. This was enough, standing beside each other, seeing the faces of their love ones. But they couldn't keep silent since they knew one of them had to leave in the end. Fate felt a sting in her heart just by thinking about it; she didn't want to leave her. She wanted to begin a new life with Nanoha. She wanted to learn more about life from her. But circumstances proved it was useless.

"I had so much I wanted to talk to you about," Nanoha began. "…but its funny...as soon as I saw your face, I completely forgot it all."

"I..." Fate said shyly. Building up her courage she tried once again. "Yes, you're right...I can't put what I wanted to say into words."

Both of them watched the waves of sea smashed itself against the bridge they stood at.

"But I was happy..." Fate continued.

"Eh?" Nanoha looked sideways at Fate with confusion. What was she happy about?

Fate noticed it, she stared back at Nanoha. "That you faced me with such honesty."

Nanoha smiled, she turned completely to face Fate with a bright smile. "Yeah, because I thought it'd be nice if we could be friends." Then her face became gloomy, "But...after today, you'll be leaving for a while, won't you...?" It sadden her, she looked back at the sea.

Fate gave a small sighed as she face the sea again as well. "Yes...apparently, it will be a long trip."

"We'll definitely meet again, won't be?" Nanoha said suddenly.

Fate was surprised, she looked at Nanoha. She stared deeply to Nanoha's eyes wondering what to say about it. Will they definitely meet again? Her heart was beating, her thoughts only filled with the girl in front of her and before she knew it, she answered. "Yes."

She smiled before continuing on, "It makes me a little sad, but I'm finally able to start a new life, as myself, so..."

Nanoha smiled even more. Fate felt embarrassed, she turned away but force herself to continue on. "I came here today to give you an answer."

"Eh?" Again Nanoha was confused.

Fate thought Nanoha look adorable when she was confused, she blushed when she realized what she was thinking.

"To those words you said to me, 'I want us to become friends'..."

Nanoha suddenly became excited, she looked at Fate with anticipation in her eyes. She always wished they would become friends, she didn't know why she was eager to do so but her heart told wants it.

This time Fate was determined, she put a hand to her heart hoping she would get this correctly. "I thought if I could do it, if it would be alright with you...but I don't know what to do. That's why I want you to tell me, how can we become friends."

It must have been weird to Nanoha, Fate thought. But she wanted to know, she wanted to become her friends. Because of her, she had found an answer to life. The silence of deafening, Fate was scared that Nanoha might've thought her as weird.

Nanoha in the other hand looked worried. She realized that Fate wasn't like any normal girl. She had a bad childhood life and her mother never gave her any love. She must've made Fate uncomfortable. "It's simple..."

The blond girl gazed at Nanoha. She was going to ask but Nanoha cut her off with her usually smiled, "...becoming friends with someone is really simple."

They stared at each other, red meets blue.

"You just have to call out their name. That's all you need to do at the beginning." Nanoha reminiscence the days when they were fighting against each other. "Don't say hey, you or that person, but look her straight into their eyes and clearly say their name."

Fate blinked, was it really that simple?

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi. Just call me Nanoha!" she introduced herself to Fate.

Fate tried, "Nano...ha?"

"Yes, just like that."

"Na...no...ha,"

"Yes..."

Fate felt confident, she smiled "Nanoha..."

Nanoha was in a verge to cry but held back, "Yes..."

She quickly took Fate's right hand with both of hers, the wind silently blew across them. But despite the coldness, Fate could still feel warmth from Nanoha's hand.

"Thank you, Nanoha..."

The brunette nodded.

"Nanoha..."

Tears started to form, but Nnaoha answered despite it, "Yes."

"Your hand, is really warm Nanoha." Fate said, she wanted to tell her that for a long time. He warm hand, her gentle self...

Nanoha gave in, tears started to flow down her cheeks. The sincerity and loving voice of Fate made her heart burst. She didn't want to be separated, she wanted them to be together. She tried to wipe the tears away, Fate helped.

"Something I just learned..." Fate wanted to cry as well. Seeing her like that, made her sad as well. "When you see you're friend crying, you also wanted to cry."

"Fate-chan!"

Nanoha hugged Fate, it was unberable. Too sad even. Fate hugged her back with equal force. Nanoha continued to weep in Fate's arms.

"Thank you Nanoha...I'll have to leave you for now, but I'm sure we'll meet again. When we do is it alright if I call your name once again?"

Nanoha nodded despite her sadness "Emm..."

Tears rolled down Fate's check as well. "When I want to see you...I'll be sure to call you're name."

Nanoha looked up at Fate's wet face. Fate stared back, "So...please call out my name too."

"Next time when you're the one in trouble, I'll sure I'll be the one to save you."

Nanoha cried even more, Fate held her tighter. Her smile never left her face.

They held each other for awhile until Chrono decided it was time to go.

"Fate-chan!"

"Hm?"

Nanoha take off her both her favorite pink ribbon and held it to Fate. "This is all I can give you so I'll remain in your memories."

"Then I'll give you mine too." Fate took off her black ribbons as well. The ribbons were precious to her since it was given by Rinis. It contains lots of memories when she was still serving her mother.

She held the blackk ribbon to Nanoha. Both contiued to stare at one another, their ribbons held in front of them. Slowly they took the ribbons, Nanoha taking Fate's while Fate took Nanoha's pink ones. Their hands lingered to one another for a while before they completely took the ribbons.

"Thank you, Nanoha."

"Emm, Fate-chan."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again." Fate added.

"Emm, I'm sure we will."

Nanoha felt something dropped on her shoulder, she looked back a met with a smiling Arf. "Thank you Arf-san, you stay well too. Okay Arf-san?"

Arf beamed, "Yeah, thanks for everything you did Nanoha, Yunno."

"We'll then, I'll also be going." Chrono said.

"See you again Chrono-kun."

"Yeah."

**-0-**

Nanoha and Yunno watched as Fate, Chrono and Arf was surrounded by a magic circle. It was a transporation spell connected to the Asura battle ship. Nanoha was going to cry again, she will surely miss them after all the time they went through together, especially Fate.

Bye-bye...see you again.

Chrono-kun...

Arf-san...

Fate-chan...

Fate gave Nanoha a small waved of her hand. Tears also formed at her eyes.

Nanoha and Yunno waved back.

The light glows brighter and brighter until it engulfed the whole area. Once the light faded, Nanoha was left standing all alone along with Yunno who sat on her shoulder. She stared out at the blue sky she love so much. Her brown hair flowing down just below her shoulders.

"Nanoha." Yunno called out from her side.

Nanoha smiled. "Yeah."

**-0-**

_'You are the light that shines forever in my heart...Nanoha...you've save me...for that, I...'_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**To be continue.**

* * *

**Chapter preview:-**

"I'll definietly protect you until your magical energy returns, Nanoha."

"Fate-chan..."

"Ah...of course I'll protect you after it returns too!" Fate added quickly.

"Thank you...Fate-chan." Nanoha smiled happily.

**Next chapter:-** **The Will to Fight**

* * *

**Chapter side notes:-**

**Garden of Time:** small asteroid-like structure that serves as the base of operations of Precia and Fate Testarossa.

**Asura:** is a TSAB investigative spaceship under the command of Lindy Harlaown.


End file.
